Destiny
by JustWolfy1
Summary: KakaSaku request written to I See The Light from Tangled


Alright! I'm back with a one shot request by my good friend Kaz Now please don't come after me with pitch forks and riot gear! I haven't forgotten about His Confession, Her Broken Heart (I strongly dislike that title lol)! I've just been busy, and well quite frankly lazy with a horrible case of writers block since I lost my notes for that story :( I will be keeping a written copy as well from down on becaue let me tell ya! I was beyond pissed! Lol

So I wrote this as a kind of teaser for my other story that's in the works (I say 'in the works' like im actually working on it sigh) BUT this one was a song fic request to Now I See The Light from Tangled…I know, I know its cringy AF! But I enjoy challenging myself and I'm hoping this one kind of breaks the writers block lol

But yeah! I am accepting requests so message me or leave a review with your request :)

Kaz I hope you enjoy this because…..it was a bit of a bitch to write to be honest lol

So without further ramblings…..Enjoy!

 **Destiny**

Sakuras heart pounded as she finished getting dressed. It felt awkward to be wearing a dress when she was use to her Medical Ninja uniform. But it's sort of a special event so she had no choice.

Naruto whistled from behind her. "Damn Sakura you look hot!"

Sakura glared at him over her shoulder. "You're not helping Naruto." Growled.

Naruto chuckled and walked over to her putting his hands on her shoulders forcing her to

turn and face the mirror.

"You look amazing Sakura You'll be fine. Its only Kakashi" Naruto said his voice reassuring.

She bit her lip. Giving into her anxiety she shook his hands off her shoulders.

"I can't do this Naruto." She said franticly as she paced the floor of her apartment.

"Sakura stop it." He said stepping in front of her and taking her hands.

Her heart was pounding; she could feel the panic attack creeping up on. The damage Itachi had

done still held her firmly in its grasp.

She felt his hands on her face, "Sakura stay here, stay with me. You're okay. Just breath." He said, his

voice calming. Sakura took a couple deep breaths. Slowly she started to feel calmer.

"You okay?" He asked blue eyes full of concern.

Sakura nodded. "Sorry..." She whispered.

Naruto smiled at her, "Don't apologize."

Sakura sighed heavily as she moved back to the mirror.

Ino and Hinata had fussed over her all afternoon. Doing her hair up in a bun with braids

wrapped around it. Hinata did her make up. She looked totally different.

The dress was something they had found in a shop. It was just a plain cream colored dress.

Nothing too rivaling and it covered the scars on her back and chest.

Sakura had no idea what she was so afraid of. This was Kakashi. He'd been there in the depts

of the darkness. She was afraid of her sudden change of feelings toward him. Itachi had

used her feelings for Sasuke against her. She flinched a little at the fleeting memory.

Sakura shook her head. 'Don't think about that.' She told herself.

With a sigh she turned around. "I'm ready." She announced.

Naruto smiled at her. The pair had gotten a lot closer since Itachi left her battered and barely alive at

gates of the village. She hoped he knew how much his loyalty meant even with happened.

A knock on the door made her jump.

Naruto seeing her hesitation said, "I'll get it Sakura." As he walked to the door a lump formed

in her throat. Thoughts raced through her head. 'What if he turns away? What if he doesn't see

me like that?'

Her mouth went dry and she started to fidget with the sleeve of my dress. She looked up when

Kakashi walked in. He looked so different in his white suit, with a black mask. Still very

much himself.

It was the look on his face when he saw her that made her heart stop. From the look on his face she knew he felt it too.

She held her breath as he walked over to her.

"You look amazing." She said.

Sakura smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself." She quipped.

He chuckled. "Well...ready? It's getting late and we don't want to miss the

start of the lantern lighting."

"Let's go." She chirped moving toward the door not waiting for him. Sakura caught

the smirk on Narutos face as she past him.

"You kids have fun! Kakashi keep your hands to yourself." Naruto said

adding a bit of a growl at the end.

Sakura herd Kakashi chuckle and say something back but she was out the door and half

way down the steps before he caught up with her.

Sakura led the way down the hill toward the harbor where the lantern lighting would be taking place. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize she was walking so fast that Kakashi had to jog to keep up with her.

She realized what she was doing and slowed down waiting for him to catch up. "Sorry I didnt mean to make you run." Sakura said nervously fidgeting.

He smiled at her behind his black mask. "Don't worry Sakura." He said.

She could feel his eyes on her as we walked down the hill now side by side.

He must of felt her tension because he stopped and grabbed her hand pulling her to a stop.

"You're safe with me Sakura...There's no reason to be afraid." He said softly fixing her with one gray eye.

She felt a blush rising up her neck. Sakura bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just being out in public, in a crowed...It still bothers me. I'm still afraid of my own shadow." Sakura said feeling pathetic again.

Kakashi pulled her closer and put his hand on her face. His hand was warm, and rough against her cheek. "What Itachi did to you was horrible. But you're safe with me. I'll protect you always." he said a serious look on his face.

She swallowed hard. She knew he was right. It was time she trusted him.

"I know." Sakura said touching his hand that still lingered on my face.

Her heart raced as tthey stood there looking at each other. The moment was broken when a woman carrying a stack of lanterns rushed over to them.

"You two better get down to the water or you're going to miss your chance to make a wish." She said shoving two lanterns into Kakashi's chest.

He laughed thanking her.

He looked at Sakura, "Ready?" he asked holding out his hand.

Sakura nodded slipping her hand into his.

The beach area was crowed so he lead Sakura to a hill.

Kakashi unfolded the lanterns, hanging her one with one hand and lighting it with the other. Then did the same with his.

"Okay just hold it for a few seconds. As soon as the sun dips below the horizon let go." He told her. She nodded biting her lip.

When the sun touched the water, soft music started playing. "Okay let it go." Kakashi said he let go pushing his lantern upwards.

Sakura did the same with a giggle.

"Make a wish" Kakashi said leaning into her. She closed her eyes and made a wish. When she opened her eyes the sight of all the lanterns was breath taking.

It looked like a thousand stars burning bright as they rose in the sky.

The soft music that was playing made the moment even better. The sunset was beautiful behind the lanterns.

Sakura was lost in the moment and didn't notice Kakashi was looking at her.

She looked at him and frowned. "What?" She asked.

Kakashi smiled. "You're beautiful."

Sakura blush. "You don't mean that."

"I do Sakura…." He replied his voice trailing off as he tucked a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear.

Her heart skipped as his hand brushed her cheek. He fixed her with an intense look. Sakura swallowed hard.

"You're so amazing…The way you have recovered from what was done to you..I'm not sure I could ever do that." Kakashi said.

Sakura blushed. "I would have been able to without the support from you and Naruto."

Kakashi smiled slightly at her. "I've never known anyone like you Sakura. You're braver then most."

Sakura snorted. "Brave….There's nothing brave about me Kakashi."

"Don't say that! You lived through things that would have killed most people. You're not damaged goods Sakura. You're not unlovable." Kakashi said taking her face in his hands.

"Are you saying that you love me Kakshi?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi laughed. "Maybe I am."

She raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled at her.

 **I know the ending was terrible lol I just didn't want to give away too much for my next story. Whenever I actually start to write it lol**


End file.
